Une matinée comme les autres, pour Jun Manjoume
by Kamishiro Rio
Summary: Vous vous êtes déjà demandé à quoi ressemblait les matinées quotidiennes de Jun Manjoume (Chad Princeton) ? Ca donne ça...


**Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cet OS ne m'appartient**

**Rating : K**

**Genre : Humour**

**Auteur(e) : Kamishiro Rio (c'est moi ! :D)**

**Le scénario de cet OS prend place entre la fin de la Saison 2 de GX et le début de la Saison 3.****  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

><p>Il était une fois, à la Duel Académie, un jeune-homme qui donnerait TOUTE sa fortune, pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une matinée comme les autres, depuis sa rétrogradation au Dortoir des Rouges Slifer...<p>

_Pourquoi ?_ me demanderez-vous, et bien voici l'un des nombreux exemples de ces matinées que Manjoume Jun* aurait préféré oublier :

_Notre petite histoire commence à onze heures et demi du matin, dans la chambre du millionnaire._

« Dîtes, vous pensez que le Patron se fâchera si on lui vole deux ou trois caleçons ? » murmura l'Ojama Jaune à ses autres frères Ojama qui, pour une fois, étaient très attentifs à la question posée par leur aîné.

« Oh ! On devrait peut-être en profiter pour lui chaparder son slip de bain hawaïen ! » proposa l'Ojama Noir à ses congénères, tout en attrapant le maillot de bain en question. « Il doit être si élégant à porter !

- Oh non ! Je crois que celui-ci serait encore mieux... ah ! Oh, non ! » renchérit l'Ojama Vert, avant de laisser involontairement tomber au sol, le caleçon à petits cœurs roses, qu'il venait tout juste d'attraper. « Zut ! Je l'ai fait tomber dans l'eau du matou ! »

Les trois Ojama pâlirent soudainement.

« Oh oh... le Patron et le Chat de la Maison ne vont pas être content...

- Tu as raison Jaune... » murmura l'Ojama Noir, en tremblant. « On ferait peut-être bien de le ramasser avant que... »

L'Ojama ne put malheureusement jamais finir sa phrase, car il sentait...

Oui... il sentait l'heure du glas arriver !

« MIAOU ! »

Et par derrière, qui plus est !

« AAAAHHHH ! » hurlèrent les trois Ojama à l'unisson, en entendant la porte d'entrée grincer derrière eux.

Malheur ! La _mort_ était déjà à la porte !

« Dîtes... vous croyez que les chats sont _ojamavores_... ?

- Je ne sais pas Noir...

- Grrrrrraaaaaaouuuuuhh ! TCCCCCHHHHH ! » cracha Pharaoh*, le bien triste célèbre chat du défunt Professeur Daitokuji*, tout en menaçant les trois créatures ayant souillé sa gamelle -qui fût la première chose qu'il vit, en entrant dans la pièce-, en leurs montrant ses griffes acérées !

« AAHHHH ! »

Heureusement pour celles-ci que les chats ne savait pas voler, sinon...

« Jaune ! Il nous regarde bizarrement !

- J'ai... je... j'ai vu ! » gémit ledit Jaune, tout en claquant des dents. « Et... et... si... on réveillait le Patron ?

- Graouhhh !

- Je... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée... » susurra Noir, en se tournant vers ledit Patron, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se boucher les oreilles, à l'aide de son oreiller.

Oh, il ne dormait pas, non... bien au contraire !

« GRRAAAAHHHH ! » renchérit Pharaoh, tout en se dirigeant dangereusement vers les escaliers de la chambre du ténébreux...

Il essayait juste, à tout prix, d'échapper au triste scénario, qui allait encore l'attendre à son réveil !

« MIAOUH ! » miaula/cria Pharaoh, tout en se mettant en position de chasse...

« AAAHHHH ! »

… 3...

Les frères Ojama n'eurent plus d'autre choix que de reculer instinctivement vers leur Boss chéri, qui -le pensait-il-, allait décidément tous les frapper.

« Dîtes... » murmura Vert, en ravalant sa salive... « Vous pensez qu'il va faire comme dans ce film là, avec le gros chat tout orange*, qu'on a regardé l'autre jour avec le Patron, à la télé ? »

… 2...

Noir lui répondit par un hochement de tête, tandis que le chat ninja s'apprêtait à sauter...

… 1...

« Oh non... » murmura Jaune, prêt à s'enfuir à la moindre occasion.

… 0.

« GRRRRROOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! » hurla pour la dernière fois le gros matou, avant de sauter brusquement -tel un ninja- du premier étage, en direction des pauvres frères Ojama, littéralement recroquevillés sur la tête de leur Boss !

C'était la fin !

« AAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

- GRAOH !

- NON, MAIS CE N'EST PAS UN PEU FINI TOUT CE BOUCAN ! »

… Ou pas...

« NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE... ! ARRRGGGGHHH !

- GRAAOOUHHHH ! »

Car tout cela semblait également être un peu trop, pour certains...

« PATRON ! » hurlèrent les trois Ojama à l'unisson, tandis que le brun essayait tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de la bestiole à griffes, s'acharnant sur son visage !

C'était THE combat épique entre l'être Humain et le Chat de Maison, par excellence !

« PHARAOH ! NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND ?!

- GRRRRAAAOOOOHHHH !

- PATRON ! VOUS NOUS AVEZ SAUVE LA VIE ! » s'exclama l'Ojama Jaune, en s'inclinant presque devant la _vaillance_, dont faisait preuve son Boss, en se battant contre leur ennemie juré !

« NOUS VOUS DEVONS MAINTENANT LA VIE ! » renchérit Noir.

« VOUS ÊTES NOTRE HEROS, PATRON ! termina Vert, avant de se faire violemment éjecter de la pièce, par un violent coup de pied -très mal placé-, que lui donna son Boss.

« AAAHHH ! PATRON !

- VERT ! » hurla Noir, tout en partant à la rescousse de son frère.

« VOUS, JE VOUS RETIENS ! DEHORS !

- OU... OUI ! » s'écria Jaune, tout en prenant ses jambes à son cou !

C'était pour ça que les Ojama adorait Jun, c'est parce qu'il les sauvait toujours de positions délicates, de manières totalement ridicules et aléatoires, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient besoin de lui...

Et là, en l'occurrence, encore une fois, il leurs avait bel et bien sauvé la mise !

« ET TOI, SALETE DE CHAT, LÂCHE MES FRINGUES, VEUX-TU ?!

- GROOAAAHHH !

- Non, mais franchement ! »

C'est pour ça que Jun n'aimait pas les matins...

CAR CHAQUE MATIN, POUR LUI, SE RESUMAIT A UN CIRQUE, DEPUIS SON TRANSFERT DANS SON NOUVEAU DORTOIR !

« Bah ! Manjoume ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais fait ami-ami avec Pharaoh ! » s'exclama Yuki Judai* en entrant dans la pièce, pour aller se chercher une canette au melon.

« LA FERME !

- Ha ha ha ! Relax ! Ne prends pas ça trop au sérieux ! En réalité, tu vois, je suis certain que Pharaoh t'adore !

- PARDON ?! Comment veux-tu que ce sale matou... ?!

- GRAOUH ! » répondit ledit matou à son adversaire, en lui donnant un énième coup de griffes sur la joue !

« ARGH ! JE VAIS LE TUER !

- GRAAOUHHH !

- Waouh ! T'as vu ça ?! Il t'a même répondu ! C'est qu'il doit vraiment t'adorer !

- DANS TES RÊVES OUI ! JAMAIS, JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS, JAMAIS JE NE SERAI AMI AVEC LES CHATS !

- Ha ha ha ! »

… Et Manjoume Jun n'aimait pas non plus les chats, visiblement...

**FIN**

*Chad Princeton, en vf

*Pharaon, en vf

*Lyman Banner, en vf

*Référence au premier film -avec acteurs- de Garfield X)

*Jaden Yuki, en vf

(Note : Contrairement à ce que cet OS pourrait laisser supposer, j'adore les chats XD)

* * *

><p><strong>Bouclé !<strong>

**Enfin fini de l'écrire... pfioooouuu... c'est beaucoup plus dure qu'on ne l'imagine d'écrire tout ça, sans faire de fautes d'orthographe ToT (j'espère d'ailleurs que je n'en ai pas trop faîtes par-ci, par-là...).**

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de cette petite histoire ? :)**

**Review ?**


End file.
